


Take Care

by bessemerprocess



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aftermath of a Case Gone Bad, Caretaking, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Porn Battle VII, Shoe Removal, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prentiss is bone weary. All she wants to do is fall into bed, shoes still on, forget this day and sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Pornbattle VII (The Seven Deadly Sins), prompt: Aaron/Emily/Spencer, tired.

Prentiss is bone weary. All she wants to do is fall into bed, shoes still on, forget this day and sleep. They lost; she lost. Again. This time: a dead child. The worst. She wants to be alone. Wants to brood by herself in the dark: alone and unseen.

She's not going to get that chance. She knows this, accepts this, even chooses it. She doesn't blink when Morgan leads Garcia off in one direction and Rossi and Jordan go the other, leaving her with Hotch and Reid. That's pretty much how this always plays out these days. It's not the first time they've done this.

Hotch locks the hotel door behind them. Prentiss is already on the bed, Reid helping her out of her suit, careful of her bruises. Hotch kneels down at the foot of the bed to remove her shoes. He's always good with buckles: steady, sturdy fingers.

Once she is nude, the men shed their clothes with speed, crawling into bed on either side of her, pulling the blanket around them. They are tender and gentle: kisses placed with the utmost care, thumbs trailing across her skin, fingers on her lips.

She tangles her fingers in Reid's hair, bring his mouth to hers as Hotch slowly works himself inside her, strong chest against her back.

Hotch reached around her hip to take Reid in his hand as Prentiss sucks on his clavicle. Tiny marks: hidden safely under the Kevlar of their daily lives.

Reid and Hotch have this rhythm down, Reid's fingers on her matching Hotch's pace. Reid is flushed, his breathing becoming more and more erratic. Prentiss takes over from Hotch, smoothing her hand down Reid's dick, enjoying his gasping breaths. She speeds up, matching the movements of her hand to that of her desire. Reid comes between them, holding on to Prentiss, gasping poetry into her hair. He holds on even after, as Hotch comes inside her and she joins then with the last flick of someone's finger.

This is what they do: they take care of each other.


End file.
